Bully Trivia
The following is a list of trivia in Bully. Movie Connections *The costume that Jimmy Hopkins wears in the mission, Halloween, is the same costume worn on halloween by the main antagonist, Johnny Lawrence, leader of the Cobra Kais, who torments Daniel The Karate Kid. *The Nerds passcode to the gate leading to the observatory (1138) refers to George Lucas' signature easter egg which appears in all of the films he has worked on, being a reference to his first film, THX-1138. *The quote "I'm the daddy now." from Jimmy, may have been taken from the 1979 movie Scum. *The clock tower is stopped at the same time as in the Back to the Future movies. *Students make mention of the film "Prom Night" when discussing their own upcoming prom in Chapter 6. *Bullworth Academy can be briefly seen on a TV programme "I'm Rich" in Grand Theft Auto IV. *In an errand in Bullworth Town for Tobias Mason, he can be heard saying "Dude, where's my bike?" This is a reference to the movie Dude, Where's My Car?. *Most of the cars in the game have the registration plate BDR 529, apparently drawing inspiration from the plate of the Bluesmobile in the film The Blues Brothers. *The gates in Blue Skies Industrial Park which Russell rams during Busting In, Part I are very similar to the gates from Jurassic Park. The stronghold also resembles the stronghold in Mad Max II: Road Warrior. *Fatty Johnson will sometimes greet fellow Nerds and students with "Hailing frequencies open", a reference to Star Trek *Melvin O'Connor will sometimes say "'Tis only a flesh wound" when knocked out, a reference to the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *If Jimmy is knocked out during Prep Challenge, after respawning, he will sometimes say "Just like Rocky", a reference to the film Rocky. *The way the Nerds take their revenge on the Jocks in Chapter 4 is similar to the film "'' Revenge Of The Nerds".'' *When starting a fight, Ray sometimes quotes Ahab from Moby-Dick, saying "To the last, I will grapple with thee!" He also quotes Ahab when knocked out, saying "From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee..." Fatty mutters an inverted version of this famous revenge line when knocked out. Video Gaming Connections Grand Theft Auto & Manhunt *The cars being worked on in the background of the Shop class are all cars from Rockstar's popular GTA franchise (Stallion and Regina). *The LS Training Jacket, obtainable from Aquaberry, is similar to the LSD Jacket in GTA IV. LS is also the initials of Los Santos, a big city in GTA: San Andreas, though in-game LS is stated to stand for "Luxury Stud". *Inside the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, a forklift can be sighted. Forklifts also appear in Manhunt ''and multiple ''GTA games. *When in the courtyard next to Blue Skies Shipping, you may find a Yankee. The Yankee is one of the oldest vehicles in the GTA series, and is featured in all of the GTA 3 era games. It also appeared in Manhunt. *On very rare occasions, townspeople in New Coventry can be heard talking about someone named "Starkweather". This could be a reference to the main antagonist in Manhunt. *In Old Bullworth Vale, advertisements for Zip can be found, which is a clothing store from San Andreas. *Two students, namely Lance and Vance is a reference to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City character Lance Vance . *Several cars found on the streets of Bullworth appears in other Grand Theft Auto games as Esperanto, Yankee and Stallion. Other *Ray Hughes can be heard saying "They say that kids imitate characters from video games, but I have yet to become a mustached plumber", a reference to Mario. It also refers to the controversy surrounding Bully before the game's release. Comics Connections *Ray Hughes references Wolverine, as one of his lines when he starts a fight is "Snkt! Let's go, bub!" Snkt is the sound effect of Wolverine's claws unsheathing. He also references Wolverine while fighting, often shouting "Berserker Barrage!" *Ray also mentions the Avengers. When yelling for help from the prefects, he says "Avengers, assemble!" Literature Connections *Melvin threatens to go "snicker-snack with his vorpal sword" and calls people "foul bandersnatch" while fighting, both references to Lewis Caroll's Jabberwocky. The references are more apparent when he's hit in the groin, as he cries out "Right in my Jabberwocky!" *Many Greasers quote The Outsiders. The lines "Do it for Johnny", "Johnny, a fire!", "I did it for Johnny" and "Stay gold, Ponyboy" are almost verbatim quotes. The rivalry between the Greasers and Preps also reference the rivalry in the same book. The mission featuring the all out fight between the two cliques, The Rumble, has the same name as the chapter featuring the brawl between the story's Greasers and Socs. *Many parallels are drawn between Jimmy Hopkins and Holden Caulfield from The Catcher in the Rye. For instance, both characters have been expelled from multiple schools. Jimmy also uses Holden's favourite insult, "phony", in the beginning cutscene. Also, the Lumberjack hat, which can be purchased at Worn In resembles the hat Holden is described to wear in the book. *In the last mission Complete Mayhem, in the gym post-vandalism, in the fire around the middle a bull head on a stick can be seen. This is a likely reference to the movie and William Goldingnovel Lord of the Flies. Television Connections *Sometimes when the Townie Omar Romero is knocked out, he will say "I'm coming Elizabeth.", which is a reference to 1970s sitcom, Sanford and Son.